utastrodandfandomcom-20200215-history
Aegeron
Aegeron, often referred to as The Old Continent is where most of our campaigns take place. The continent is approximately 2000 miles long in both east-west and north-south directions. Its climate ranges from the frozen tundras of Norskjell to the scorching heat of the Waste. Political map: high res, low res Geographical map: high res, low res Wild Lands Large parts of the Old Continent are not under the control of any civilized countries. Many of these regions still have locals who claim to own them but they don't engage with other realms (no diplomacy, trade or wars). For example, forests are often under the protection of the local druid circle (e.g., Bluestone Woods) or fey (Dawnwood and Duskwood). Some areas are uninhabited due to a curse (e.g., Isle of Wraith, Frozen Valley) or due to dangerous wildlife (e.g., Jungle of Daggers). Perhaps the most well-known of such territories is the Minthras Hellscape,' the wasteland around the ruins of the Imperial City, full of the most terrifying monstrosities from the Abyss. The Younger Realms The realms of in Aegeron formed from the remains of the Imperium after the great Succession Wars, which ended about fifty years ago. To legitimize their rule many of these new realms claimed the names of ancient kingdoms that existed in the same place before the Imperium annexed them during the Century of Conquest (e.g. there was an elven kingdom in Londar for over a thousand years until the area was were conquered and turned into an imperial province). Due to the relative youth of these realms their borders can still change fairly easily through war. Even though the Imperium has been gone for over 80 years, its influence is still felt in every corner of the Old Continent. Some of this is obvious, like their highways that are the main trade routes or their standard coinage that is still widely used. There are also subtle effect, like the mixing of races. Before the Imperium the population of the continent was much more heterogeneous, now almost all races are represented in cities (rural areas are still quite heterogeneous though). The Western Shore (north to south) * 'Margraviate of Selholt * Kingdom of Cascadia * Orchaven * Kingdom of Rubia * Tamorian Republic * Duchy of Davalon * Golden League * Wuxion Khaganate The Center (clockwise) * Dwarven Dominion * Kingdom of Adestia * Kingdom of Hastogar * Gnomehearth * Kingdom of Londar * Kingdom of Lycea * Cleaver Lands * Aurithage Hierarchy * Kingdom of Ilorin * Rivellan Union The Eastern Shore (north to south) * Kingdom of Iregion * Kingdom of Eldhil * Azure Federation * Menkhazi Principality * Umbrakhai Khanate. * Silk League * Kingdom of Erdanor The Southern Shore (west to east) * Margraviate of the Spur * Dragon Princes * Wild Coast Confederacy * Stormfire Confederacy * Marwan Sultanate * Benduzi Sultanate * Alikar Kingdom * Naga Nations The North (west to east) * Kingdom of Dwarrowdale * Reaton Republic * Kingdom of Groteron * Kingdom of Nordterra Notable Areas * Bluestone Woods: ''' Located between Dwarrowdale and Cascadia, this forest serves as neutral ground between them, where both dwarves and humans must respect the law of the druids of Vindasel. * '''Devil's Gate: The only passage through the Jagged Mountains, this treacherous route leads out of the Great Waste into the Marwan Sultanate. * Dragon Cemetery: A desolate graveyard in the Great Waste, littered by the bones of dragons that died over millennia. It is unclear what urges sick and dying dragons to fly out here, some scholars speculate that they just wish to die in solitude. * Dragon Tail Islands: '''An island chain in the south-west, where (according to legend) the first dragons arrived to Ageron, making it of particular significance for dragonkind. No wonder that the Dragon Princes chose these islands to found their realm. * '''Erdâr Balbîth: '''A mighty mountain range protecting Aegeron from the frigid winds of the North. It is also home of dwarrows, the long-lost brethren of dwarves, who live in the mountains near the Frozen Valley, imprisoned underground by the Eternal Winter. * '''Eastern Waste: Unlike the great Waste in the west this land is not completely lifeless. A large number of nomads (of various races) live here who are known to attack travelers. It is rumored that under the dry rocks this land houses great riches, but so far no one has been able to exploit them. * Frostvall Forest: '''A holy place in the North where almost all legends of the Northman take place. Outsiders are rarely permitted to enter as the druids vigilantly guard their forest. * '''Greenstone Woods: '''Unlike their brethren in the Bluestone Woods, the druids here are fiercely isolationists and use force to resist all attempts at "defiling Nature". But they do allow the locals to hunt for game and gather food in the forest as long as it is only used for their sustenance. * '''Isle of Wraith: An accursed and abandoned island in the South that was once home to a prosperous kingdom. No one knows what happened, but now it is perhaps the most haunted place in the world, visited only by fools. * Isle of Harpies: There is perhaps no piece of land more reviled by sailors than this island, which is unfortunately located along a busy trade route between the Silk League and the Menkhazi Principality. Harpies continually harass the ships sailing along this route, many sailors have lost their life trying to protect their cargo from these attacks. * Isle of the Forgotten: Located in the South next to the Isle of Wraith, this island was once home to an unknown race of people who built a great kingdom there and one day (many millennia ago) simply vanished. Over history countless scavengers picked over the ruins of their civilization, but the promise of finding untouched ruins full of treasure attracts adventurers to this day. Most return home empty ended. * Jungle of Boas: 'A great jungle north of the Silk League, originally named after the enormous snakes that are found in its swamps. These dangers led people to avoid this place for millennia until it was discovered that the silk of the giant spiders living there could be turned into a most extraordinary fabric, one almost equal to elven silk. Now the jungle is home to dozens of "silk farms", built near spider nests. * 'Jungle of Daggers: "A place of misery filled with death and disease..." is how the first explorers described this thick jungle. Most of it is still unexplored due to the hostile wildlife and indigenous tribes. The few explorers that did return told of forgotten cities grown over by jungle, of barbaric people sacrificing to unknown gods and of great treasures of the past just waiting to be claimed. * Norskjell: There is little civilization this far up North. This vast, icy land is ruled by tribes of ogres, orcs and men, all living according to their own barbaric rules. * Stormfire Archipelago: '''A volcanic island chain in the South, home to a dozen tribes, a vital part of the southern shipping routes. * '''The Great Barrier: '''A mountain range of massive, jagged peaks, making it almost impossible to traverse. Due to its inaccessibility it is rumored to be home to all manners of rare and dangerous birds and beasts. * '''The Great Waste: The name says it all: a giant sandy wasteland where nothing survives. * Weald of Obad-Hai: '''A large, untamed wilderness between Nordterra and the Dominion. This forest has remained untamed throughout history, despite the fact that no druid circle ever made it their realm. It is because of the sheer number and ferocity of the beasts here that even the Northmen couldn't establish any settlements in this wilderness. * '''Wild Coast: A rocky, wind-swept land in the south-western corner of Aegeron, renowned for its harsh weather. If that wasn't enough, the locals now have to contend with the threat of dragons from the north. * Wisplight Mountains: These mountains are considered sacred by both the seelie and unseelie fey, outsiders are forbidden to enter. * Wywen Penisula: A pristine and ancient land in the South. Due to the Great Barrier people did not venture to this place until recently, and those who do return with stories about fearsome, long-forgotten races of beasts roaming the land, devouring all who dare to enter their domain. Category:Geography